Multiply, reduce to lowest terms, and write as a mixed number: $ 5\dfrac{3}{5} \times 4\dfrac{2}{5} $
Explanation: $ = \dfrac{28}{5} \times \dfrac{22}{5}$ $ = \dfrac{28 \times 22}{5 \times 5}$ $ = \dfrac{616}{25}$ $ = 24 \dfrac{16}{25}$